


【好兆头CA】明信片

by Herzblatt_FP



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herzblatt_FP/pseuds/Herzblatt_FP
Summary: You go back to helland I go back to black.





	【好兆头CA】明信片

克劳利离开的时候毫无遗憾。

亚兹拉菲尔不知道他会去哪里，半人马座咖喱星  
索拉里斯星还是宇宙的另一端。恶魔永远不会失去生活的乐趣，他不会停下寻欢作乐的脚步，他淫荡的、蛇的阴茎总是那么湿润……唾液、精液、爱液、腔液，可能还有外星生物体内不知名的分泌液。天使简单的头脑中想象不出那个画面，他只能回忆那切实的触感，在自己手中，口中，腿间、体内……亚兹拉菲尔仰起头，他感觉眼睛涩涩的，他摸摸脸，没有眼泪。

天使的书店还在照常营业，难以捉摸的营业时间，不近人情的经营条件，稀少可怜的顾客。亚兹拉菲尔依旧戴着厚厚的镜片，泡一杯热热的可可，然后翻看着他几乎可以逐字逐句默背下来的老书。

天使抖了抖今天收到的报纸，他丝毫不关心报纸上占据整个版面的残垣断壁……战争和废墟对亚兹拉菲尔来说毫无意义，他只关心这些黑白里面有没有夹着什么不一样的东西。

这里每个月都会收到一张明信片，日期并不固定，来自安东尼·J·克劳利。

这个恶魔就算抛弃了他，也绝不会让自己的存在被忽略。有时是外星某处毫无人烟的花海，有些是地球某个人山人海的夜店，那只蛇眼恶魔总会入镜，有时是一点模糊的手指，有时是挤出双下巴的仰脸，发丝、墨镜、雪地上的一串蹄印，沙漠中的一痕蛇行……克劳利一直在用各种方式宣示自己难以抹去的存在，不管在照片中还是亚兹拉菲尔的记忆里。

天使专门准备了一本活页册用来存放这些明信片，恶魔每次寄来的明信片都是尺寸一致的，很方便天使保存。这些明信片乖乖的躺在光滑的塑封里，被天使的手指一遍遍摩挲着，被天使的嘴唇一遍遍亲吻着。

明信片一共12张，相信不久之后亚兹拉菲尔会收到第13张，克劳利已经离开了整整一年。

恶魔好像忘记了之前的一切，他再也没有出现过，取而代之的是一张张明信片。克劳利玩的很开心，这才是他的领域，他的本性，他曾熟悉的一切，天使可能只是一个奇特圣洁的调味品，一个意料之外的小甜点，而调味品和小甜点永远无法代替丰盛的正餐。

但调味品和小甜点却只能用终结来铭记那人口腔的温度，唾液的融腻，舌头的触感和牙齿的嚼磨，然后粉身碎骨的流进食管，沉入胃中，最后面目全非的排出体内。

亚兹拉菲尔就是这种感觉，他被排斥在克劳利之外了。但这似乎并不妨碍克劳利选择其他调味品，或是品尝其他小甜点，恶魔依旧是放浪形骸的食客，天使只能古怪而卑微的惦记着那个曾经与自己融为一体的、给了自己爱与温暖的冷血怪物。

那个晚上，那个晚上既是开始也是结束。亚兹拉菲尔诱惑了克劳利，他就像三流色情小说的主角一样蹩脚的含住恶魔的性器，天使脑海中默念着那些有关口交的描写，僵硬而生涩的在克劳利的阴茎上舔舐着，恶魔只是坐在那里看着天使卖力的讨好自己，直到那双漂亮的蓝眼睛蒙上委屈的水光，克劳利才有所反应。

克劳利站了起来，他一把扣住亚兹拉菲尔的头，一个挺腰深入到天使的喉咙中。

释放后的恶魔俯下身吻他，天使下意识的瑟缩了一下，那吻却像梳子上的发丝携着静电黏了过来，甚至噼啪出电花。这火光好像一下子引燃了天使的羞涩，谷中美丽而圣洁的物种吞下了情欲的甘蜜。攀岩的藤用小小的触角吸附住那高耸可靠的墙，克劳利是那座墙，眼看着天使就像常青藤的叶子一样均匀的铺展开了，亚兹拉菲尔把他的全部身心都摊透给了恶魔。

接下来的事情比融化的巧克力还要甜腻流畅，隐匿在幽谷的兽终于被坚硬的矛击入娇嫩的内里，天使被发现了，被侵犯了，被支配了。亚兹拉菲尔裸露的身体就像细密沙滩下的贝，有邪恶的海浪从岸那边涌来，无情的带走了脆弱的沙粒和粗糙的海草，让那早已磨的光滑透亮的白静悄悄的暴露在漆黑的夜中。浪的强势让可怜的贝无助的沉溺又漂浮，无论游向何处也无法逃脱克劳利仿若来自海底的、重且深的动作。

亚兹拉菲尔一惊，他刚刚缩在扶手椅上睡着了。外面漆黑一片，像极了那个晚上，那个刚刚开始就匆匆结束的晚上。

天使本以为他们就像掺合在一起的白雪和煤灰，他早就心甘情愿同恶魔辱染交融，他以为克劳利也会有同感，但他没想到克劳利就这么离开了，像是海绵中被挤干的水一样走的干脆利落。

恶魔的天性就是薄情浪荡，正如天使的深情专一。诱惑了天使的恶魔还可以回到地狱，然而被诱惑的天使只能归于黑暗。

亚兹拉菲尔痛的就像堕至九重天外，铐着滚烫的铁索锒铛跌入可怖的无底深渊，他仿佛成为了烈火的幽囚，熔岩的禁脔……为了逃避和忘记克劳利轻飘飘的一句再见，亚兹拉菲尔恨不得死去千万遍。

但亚兹拉菲尔没有尝试死亡，他早就和烟卷中被燃尽的烟草一道化成烟飘向远方了。他不再理会天堂的任务，他甚至听不到天堂的声音，他也不想伸展自己的羽翼，他把自己放逐在书店这个小小的牢笼中，用有关克劳利的回忆把自己囚禁在这个失掉色彩的人间。

这一方天地中只有那些明信片是有颜色的。

今天是月末，这意味着亚兹拉菲尔一定会收到一张来自克劳利的明信片，第13张明信片。

今天报纸的头条依然是某个地方的战争，孩子、废墟、模糊的照片，破碎的石柱……天使不耐烦的扯碎了报纸，一张明信片从里面掉了出来。

亚兹拉斐尔弯腰拾起那张明信片，蓝天下黄沙中是一座罗马风格的凯旋门，克劳利背对着太阳，他的影子被拉长投射在石柱中间，浓重的黑如一根离了弦的箭矢直直突入土黄色的古城内，天使的心猛然悸动了一下。

他见过这里……亚兹拉菲尔的手微微颤抖，他绝对知道这里，他好像见过很多次了，但天使眼中的古城并没有蓝天白云，也没有这些坚强挺立的石柱和雄伟的凯旋门。

亚兹拉菲尔疯了般的捡起刚刚被他撕碎的报纸，他施展了克劳利离开以来第一个奇迹，天使捧着复原的报纸，报纸的头版是一张巨大的照片。

一张黑白的、被战争蹂躏得残破不堪的巴尔米拉古城废墟的照片。

亚兹拉菲尔慢慢陷进扶手椅，他逐字逐句读着这些悲伤又冷酷的文字，沙漠古城、恐怖组织、三个月前、蓄意破坏……这个天使展开双翼，他必须要亲眼看看这座在克劳利明信片中还完好无损的古城。于是亚兹拉菲尔飞到了这座大漠曾经的明珠之上，然后发现美丽的巴尔米拉古城早已黯淡无光，只留下几个孤单的神庙矗立着，明信片中的凯旋门早已化为土石。

沙漠刺眼的烈日依旧照耀着这个死去的新娘，亚兹拉菲尔下意识的用翅膀遮挡阳光，却发现自己的羽毛漆黑一片。

“呃……亚兹拉斐尔先生？”

天使收起翅膀，他面前站了一个拿着记录板的小恶魔。

“哈，果然是您！”小恶魔咧嘴笑着，露出一口白牙，“上次见到您还是在天堂……不过您是不是还没有去地狱报到呢？”

亚兹拉菲尔迷惑的看着小恶魔，他好像从来没见过这么一号人。

“咳……那个，地狱火？”小恶魔有点尴尬，毕竟他上次遇到这位堕天使的时候是负责把杀死天使的地狱火送到天堂来着，“那时我就在旁边……”

“克劳利……”亚兹拉菲尔突然想起了什么，他一把揪住小恶魔，“克劳利在哪里？”

“克劳利？”小恶魔有点害怕了，“先生，克劳利已经，呃……在一年前被黑暗议会毁灭了。”

一年前？

亚兹拉菲尔拿着来自克劳利的第13张明信片，堕天使干涸的眼里终于涌出泪水，那一瞬间他全都想起来了。

一切都始于那个晚上，就是那个晚上，那场预谋已久的荒唐事结束之后克劳利与亚兹拉菲尔吻别，并商量好明天一起实现那个1967年就约定了的野餐，他们互相说了再见，然后依依不舍的分别。

但是天使和恶魔谁都没有机会遵守诺言，天堂和地狱终于认识到了他们的诡计，他们必须面对各自的惩罚。货真价实的恶魔将面对一浴缸货真价实的圣水，货真价实的天使也将踏入货真价实的地狱之火，只不过亚兹拉菲尔先一步堕落了。

天使有机会堕落成恶魔，恶魔却没有机会变回天使。堕天使不会被地狱之火焚毁，但恶魔遇圣水必定灰飞烟灭。

天堂对堕天使亚兹拉菲尔并不负有责任，况且他们已经收到地狱那边克劳利已死的消息，天使们一致认为这是对叛徒亚兹拉菲尔最好的惩罚，于是他们并没有在堕落的天使身上再泼上一杯圣水，而是把亚兹拉菲尔扔回那个破书店，任由他他心碎的自生自灭。

堕落后亚兹拉菲尔的记忆支离破碎，他只能通过一些片段来推测究竟发生了什么……他记得那个夜晚，克劳利的再见和堕天的痛苦，这时亚兹拉菲尔开始收到来自克劳利的明信片，一个月一张的、不同时间地点的明信片。

来自离开亚兹拉菲尔后活的依旧很精彩的克劳利的明信片。

亚兹拉菲尔回到了书店，他把第13张来自克劳利的明信片小心的夹进自己的活页册中，他泡上一杯热可可，然后开始期待下一张明信片的到来。

明信片果然在下一个月的某一天到了，克劳利出现在熙熙攘攘的人群之中笑嘻嘻的举着冰淇淋，亚兹拉菲尔也忍不住笑了，他的手指描绘着克劳利眼角的笑纹，尖利的犬齿，笔挺的鼻梁和张扬的红发……他的爱人是那么的鲜活，那么的真实，亚兹拉菲尔伸出舌头就能舔掉克劳利嘴角的冰淇淋，然而他没有那么做。亚兹拉菲尔把这张明信片也塞进了活页册，等着下一张明信片的到来。

直到有一天，亚兹拉菲尔的活页册只剩下一页，那天一个西装革履的中年男子拜访了这个书店，他自称受到克劳利的委托来送达最后一张明信片。

克劳利做的很完美，一直都太完美了，克劳利和这个人类有约定，恶魔每个月会给他发消息报平安，如果这个月人类没有收到消息，那么下个月他就要遵守约定给亚兹拉菲尔邮寄明信片，再下个月同理，仿佛克劳利还活着一般。但是谁没有想到战争会让恶魔聪明的小计划出现纰漏，谁也没有想到居然是一个消弭于战火的凯旋门戳破了克劳利精心设计好的甜蜜泡泡。

中年男子走了，留下了最后一张明信片，明信片倒扣着放在桌上，上面似乎写了什么，但亚兹拉菲尔不敢看。

这是最后一张明信片，也是克劳利留给他的最后的记忆，亚兹拉菲尔不愿从恶魔为他构建的美好梦境中醒来，他不愿意接受这个他早已明晰的事实。

一阵风吹了过来，狡诈灵敏的就像一条邪恶的蛇，它准确无误的卷起那张明信片向窗外飞去，亚兹拉菲尔焦急的抓住明信片，风停了。

明信片上是一个有着奶油色卷发和清澈蓝眼睛的天使，那个亚兹拉菲尔笑的很甜蜜，甜蜜到令这个亚兹拉菲尔妒忌，克劳利离开后堕天使早就失去了这样的笑容。他厌恶的翻过明信片，明信片的背面有几行留言，几行来自离开亚兹拉菲尔的克劳利的留言。

“天使，”恶魔写道，“很抱歉我这次或许没能击败死亡……不过直到现在我也在想尽办法逃脱死亡的桎梏。”

亚兹拉菲尔捂住嘴，他沿着窗慢慢蹲了下来。

“所以请一直这么笑下去吧，你知道我会全力以赴。”

亚兹拉菲尔用尽全力扯出了一个歪歪扭扭的笑，自克劳利离开后第二个笑。

“请你相信，我的天使，”克劳利写道，“总有一天我会如愿回到你身边。”

堕天使流着泪却笑的愈发甜美。

“因为你才是我最想要到达的远方。”

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源：毒后单曲Back to black


End file.
